Conventional sensing materials are only capable of detecting one type of desired substance because the surfaces of metal nanoparticles are modified with such a substance as being complementarily coupled to the substance to be detected (see Patent Publications 1 and 2).
Patent Publication 1: JP(A) 2005-328809
Patent Publication 2: JP(A) 2005-181296